housefandomcom-20200223-history
The List of Lies
This is the list of all lies, deceptions and withheld information that proved to be key to the team's diagnosis. Not all patients, or their families, lie to the diagnostic team, but the list of those who have is lengthy. First Season Pilot Wilson lies about the patient being his cousin in order to get House to treat her. However, as a result, the team believes she is Jewish and doesn't think of the possibility that she may have become ill from eating pork. Paternity House suspects from the beginning that the father isn't the patient's biological father, but when he goes to confirm it he finds the patient was adopted and the parents don't want him to know. House needs to know specific information about the biological mother that the adoptive parents don't know. Occam's Razor A number of problems here. First, a pharmacist gave the patient the wrong drug, then his mother gave him more of the pills while he was in the hospital without telling the doctors or getting their permission. Maternity Cameron had difficulty telling a patient's mother how sick her baby is. The hospital can't track down the source of an infection until House realizes it is being spread by someone no one really notices. Damned If You Do A nun's condition is traced to the fact that, before she took her vows, she was promiscuous and was fitted with an IUD. The Socratic Method Almost all of the patient's problems are related to her underlying condition, which has been mistaken for something else which wouldn't cause those symptoms. Fidelity A woman nearly dies because the only way she could have gotten the only possible diagnosis was through sexual contact with a man who was not her husband and she will not admit to the infidelity. Histories Perhaps a little white lie this time, as the lie does not relate to the diagnosis, but did get her into hospital: the patient injected herself with excess insulin in order to get herself admitted. Detox The patient's family neglects to mention that their pet cat had just died. It turns out the cat died from the same problem that was affecting the patient. Sports Medicine The patient repeatedly denies using any drugs, but the source of the problem lies in his heavy use of marijuana. Cursed The key to the diagnosis is the fact the patient's father has traveled to Asia for an extended period of time, the only possible source of the disease the patient has. The father filled in that part of his life by saying he was a fighter pilot. Control The source of the patient's congestive heart failure is the emetic she has been taking due to her bulimia. House covers up this fact so the patient will be eligible for a heart transplant. Mob Rules The patient was lying about his homosexuality, which made it difficult to treat his other conditions in addition to his hepatitis. Heavy Although it wasn't relevant until the final diagnosis, the patient lied about taking diet pills. Role Model In an episode with a politician, you might think the lies would fly fast and thick. However, House was wrong about the patient having AIDS and being a homosexual. What the patient was hiding was that a severe injury to his tongue was the result of a childhood bout of epilepsy. Babies & Bathwater The pregnant patient conceals the fact that she had a baby when she was much younger. Kids The source of the symptoms in a 12 year old female athlete is traced to the fact she is sexually active. Three Stories A farmer lies about how he got injured in order to save his pet dog. Honeymoon Not so much a lie as a confabulation, but the clue to the patient's condition is that he believes he went somewhere where he didn't. Second Season Acceptance Although it wasn't relevant to the final diagnosis, the patient failed to disclose he had attempted suicide by drinking copier fluid. Humpty Dumpty Sometimes, it isn't only the patient who lies. However, the patient's failure to tell the team he worked with chickens during his weekend job was relevant to the diagnosis. However, so was Cuddy failing to mention that, before the patient fell off a roof, he was having trouble breathing. Cuddy didn't want to make herself look even tougher to her staff by telling them she made her handyman go up on the roof because she thought he was faking it. Daddy's Boy The diagnosis is delayed when the patient's father lies about his line of work, saying he works in construction rather than as a scrap metal dealer because he feels his son would be treated better if he had a more prestigious profession. The Mistake The patient was honest in that she never lied outright, but she did not mention a key symptom to Dr. Chase, and he was too distracted over the death of his father to ask her about it. This led to the patient's death and an investigation of Chase. Then, Chase lies multiple times to Stacy and Cuddy, among others. House also fudges with the facts of his telling from his point of view when telling them to Stacy. Deception Perhaps the greatest lying challenge yet, a patient with Munchausen's Syndrome who actually did have a real disease. Failure to Communicate The patient may not have been able to talk, but he had hidden from his wife the relevant fact, he had been treated for bipolar disorder in a tropical country. Need to Know A huge one here - the patient had been taking birth control pills along with her fertility treatment. Distractions The key to the diagnosis was the one fact an otherwise honest teenager had kept from his parents - he had started smoking. Clueless Another huge lie - the patient's illness was due to being poisoned by his seemingly loving spouse. House v. God Once again, a diagnosis comes down to a seemingly well-behaved teenager engaging in sexual contact. Forever Both the patient and her husband lie about their alcohol abuse. Who's Your Daddy The lies fly fast and thick, but the relevant one was where the patient had lived during Hurricane Katrina. Third Season Fools for Love The patients didn't lie, but a big truth was withheld from them as youngsters - they were blood relatives and didn't know it. Son of Coma Guy The patient tried to hide his alcoholism. Words and Deeds Perhaps it wasn't the patient's fault, because it was actually a symptom of the disease, but he told the doctors he was depressed because the woman he loved was marrying his brother. The doctors treated him based on that information, but it turned out to be something the patient imagined. One Day, One Room This lie is one by House, but it impedes the patient's trust in him, and her recovery from her rape. House told the patient his grandmother used to punish him severely, when it was actually his father. Needle in a Haystack The patient lied about where he lived, embarrassing Cameron and Chase when they broke into the wrong house to do an environmental scan. Insensitive The patient lies about not having CIPA, fearing the usual full physical examination she would have to endure after an accident. Top Secret The patient did not disclose a symptom - nosebleeds. He had suffered from frequent nosebleeds as a child and had his nasal tissues cauterized in order to stop them so he could join the Marines. The nosebleeds were just another manifestation of a congenital genetic disease. Although it wasn't relevant to the diagnosis, House was distracted because he could have sworn he saw the patient before. Cuddy didn't tell him he was a relative of a benefactor to the hospital House had met once. At the end of the episode, House remembers seeing Cuddy making out with the patient at a party. Act Your Age The patients' father fails to tell House he has been using testosterone cream without a prescription. Resignation A big one here - the patient had attempted suicide by swallowing a caustic substance. The symptoms were initially misdiagnosed until House realized the patient was depressed and could be suicidal. Season Four Alone Throughout the show, it seems as if a patient has been lying to her boyfriend about medically relevant things, such as abortions, anti-depression medicine, and drinking problems, yet the hospital had accidentally switched her with another woman. Mirror Mirror Perhaps not the patient's fault - he couldn't really remember who he was, so he would start acting like whomever he was with. Whatever It Takes One of the applicants poisons a patient to attempt to get funding for an experimental polio treatment. It's a Wonderful Lie When it appears that the patient needs a bone marrow transplant, the mother refuses to let her daughter be tested, ostensibly because of the risk to the daughter (which is actually very low). In reality, the patient was trying to hide the fact that she wasn't really the girl's biological mother. Fifth Season Adverse Events The patient neglects to mention he is participating in three experimental drug trials. Joy The patient has changed his surname, unintentionally hiding his ethnic origin which was vital to the final diagnosis. Last Resort Although the patient was asked many times by his doctors whether he had ever traveled to the tropics, he answered no although he had been to Florida. Though he didn't know Florida was a tropical country himself, which makes it more of a mistake than a lie. Joy To The World The patient did not disclose that she had recently given birth. Also, a lie attributed by House during his clinic duty in order to save a couple's marriage. He made a clinic patient Whitney, a pregnant woman, believe she had experienced Human Parthenogenesis, a pregnancy with no paternal genes which means she would give a virgin birth though the true results show that she had slept with another man. Painless The patient was hesitant to mention that the chronic pain he was suffering from felt like a blow to the testicles. Big Baby Once again, the lies fly quick and hard as House tries to push the limits of the new deputy administrator Allison Cameron! House asks Cameron to allow him to give the patient radiation treatment just to see how far he can push her. Astoundingly, she agrees, just to show House that she's well aware of his ability to manipulate people. The Greater Good Another lie filled episode starts out when Foreman secretly switches Thirteen from the clinical trial placebo to the genuine medicine with disastrous results. The Softer Side The parents are desperate to hide from their child that he was born with Genetic mosaicism. Here Kitty A cat seemingly has the power to predict death, but instead it misleads everyone on the team except House. Locked In The patient, who is unable to communicate, delays the diagnosis because of a lie he told to his wife about his recent whereabouts that masks the location of where he contracted the disease. Simple Explanation The patient lies about her travel history. Saviors The patient hides the fact he once bought his wife cut flowers. As an environmentalist, he was opposed to shipping flowers from overseas. In the event, his wife never received the flowers and was unaware he bought them. House Divided The patient neglects to mention he's been using chewing tobacco. The tobacco was masking the symptoms of his disease. Under My Skin Once again, a patient lies about who she had sex with. Both Sides Now Not the patient's fault this time. One half of his brain had figured out the problem, but was unable to communicate that to the other half of the brain, or to his doctors. Sixth Season Broken House proves he's the king of lying patients. He hides the fact he's not taking his medication, he fakes the result on his depressive scale tests by getting progressively "happier", and fakes a fight with Alvie in order to get haldol to bribe another patient with phone privileges. The Tyrant Perhaps the biggest lie of all. Chase fakes a test result that suggests the patient has scleraderma, knowing that if the patient actually has a fungal infection as Foreman suspects, the treatment for it will kill the patient. Known Unknowns Another challenge as one of the patient's symptoms is that she can't tell the truth. She lies about falling off a building into a pool, about going to see her favorite comic book author, and also lies about the author taking sexual advantage of her. Ignorance is Bliss The patient hides the fact that he is using a combination of dextromethorphan and alcohol to deliberately lower his IQ. This information was directly relevant to one of the diagnoses in the episode. The Down Low First, the patient doesn't reveal he is an undercover police officer. As a result, he does not give the doctors an accurate medical history, even when his deception is uncovered. Remorse The lies once again fly thick and heavy as the team tries to treat a psychopath. When Thirteen tries to reveal this, the patient makes a false report to the medical board. Black Hole The patient conceals the fact that she had sex with her boyfriend's father. It's directly relevant to the final diagnosis. Knight Fall The patient does not disclose that he has been using anabolic steroids to build up his strength. Once again, this information is directly relevant to the final diagnosis. Open and Shut House figures out the husband in an open marriage is lying about something and it turns out he is right - the husband has let the family's medical insurance lapse for non-payment of premiums. The Choice The paitent neglects to disclose a previous homosexual relationship, and insists he is straight even when his behavior points the other way. Seventh Season Now What? The patient, a doctor who is supposed to be in the hospital at all times, doesn't reveal he snuck out to go to a seafood festival. Selfish The patient doesn't disclose that she has been suffering cold-like symptoms for almost a year. Unwritten The patient doesn't disclose that she made a suicide attempt. She also lies about the cause of a previous injury that resulted in pins being placed in her leg. She's also using a pseudonym, which makes finding her medical records nearly impossible. Massage Therapy The patient doesn't disclose she is under treatment for schizophrenia. Office Politics The patient doesn't disclose that he uses cocaine or that he shares straws with people to snort it. We are also introduced to the fellow who will not lie! Carrot or Stick The patient fails to tell the doctors that he is the father of the teenaged boy at the rehabilitation camp that he has been particularly hard on. Family Practice The patient fails to tell her doctors that she is using a Mexican folk remedy that contains lead. You Must Remember This The patient fails to disclose that she has obsessive-compulsive disorder. Recession Proof The patient is slow to disclose he lost his job as a property developer and now works as a janitor. Bombshells The patient hides his clinical depression and the fact he has been making and exploding homemade bombs. Fall From Grace A very challenging patient who lies about his name and why there are thirteen pieces of bone in his colon. The Fix The patient is honest, but it's her boyfriend who has been poisoning her. Moving On The patient creates the ultimate puzzle for House. She already has a diagnosis, but fakes symptoms and won't tell House what is wrong with her. Eighth Season The Confession Initially, the patient lies about where he was when he had his heart attack, which initially misleads the team. However, thereafter, the patient can't help but lie and the team can't tell because it appears he is now telling the truth about being dishonest. Parents The patient's mother doesn't disclose the patient was molested at a young age by his biological father. Dead & Buried The patient has dissociative identity disorder and her different personalities are unaware of what each of the others are doing or have done. Perils of Paranoia The patient hides the fact he keeps a large arsenal at home, as well as the fact he's been avoiding regular vaccinations. Runaways The patient lies about why she ran away from home, and House enables her by lying about her age to make it look like she's not a minor. Nobody's Fault The patient is caught in a small explosion, and denies it was an explosion despite a classroom full of witnesses and a viral video. Holding On The patient doesn't tell the doctors he is suffering from auditory hallucinations. ﻿ Category:Everybody lies Category:Browse